themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
There Will Be No Divorce
There Will Be No Divorce is the 13th song on the album The Coroner's Gambit. Lyrics The rain fell all night And it kept me awake It was still falling by morning It was hard to take And you were sleeping on the floor Breathing free and even If I ever want to drive myself insane All I have to do is watch you breathing And at 5 AM, I turned the radio on And an old man's voice sang a short sweet song And then the static roared again Hungry for blood I heard the rain falling from the rain spout Down, down into the sweet wet mud And you punched out all the windows And the wind began to wail And you gathered your hair behind your head Like God was gonna catch you by the ponytail And then the old voice crackled through the static And I felt young and alive And the hair stood up on the back of my neck We were rising from the grave Yeah yeah Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a love song. I wrote it for my wife." -- 2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *"''The Coroner's Gambit'' took me two years to write, and this was one of my favorite songs on it." -- 2014-04-20 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1997-12-06 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1998-02-06 - Cow Haus - Tallahassee, FL *1998-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1998-04-23 - Black Watch Pub - Claremont, CA *1999-01-24 - Echo Lounge - Atlanta, GA *1999-01-30 - CD Exchange - Bloomington, IN *2001-12-07 - Good Records - Dallas, TX *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2002-03-08 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-03-11 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2002-04-13 - Sky Church - Experience Music Project - Seattle, WA *2002-10-09 - The Cobblestone - Dublin, Ireland *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-06 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2002-12-07 - Amstel Festival - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2003-02-06 - Spitz - London, England *2003-04-08 - Beta Bar - Tallahassee, FL *2003-04-09 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2003-08-23 - Breadstretchers - Springfield, IL *2004-04-20 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2004-07-17 - Benefit for Piedmont Wildlife Center - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2006-09-21 - The Union - Athens, OH *2006-09-24 - Pearl Street Clubroom - Northampton, MA *2006-09-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-04-03 - Garage - Oslo, Norway *2008-05-26 - Daytrotter Session - Daytrotter Studio - Rock Island, IL *2008-10-17 - Bluebird Theater - Denver, CO *2008-12-14 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-06-14 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2011-05-29 - King Tut's Wah Wah Hut - Glasgow, Scotland *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2012-10-26 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2014-04-19 - Laurie's Planet of Sound - Chicago, IL *2014-04-20 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2014-04-21 - Scope Productions Presents First United Methodist Church - Iowa City, IA *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-09-08 - Off Broadway - St. Louis, MO *2015-09-09 - Lawrence Arts Center - Lawrence, KS *2015-09-10 - Vega - Lincoln, NE *2015-09-12 - Maximum Ames Festival - First United Methodist Church - Ames, IA *2015-10-05 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2015-10-07 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2015-11-05 - Big Arts Schein Performance Hall - Sanibel Island Writer's Conference - Sanibel, FL *2015-11-23 - Heliogàbal - Barcelona, Spain *2016-04-12 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-09-03 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2016-09-26 - The Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA *2016-12-03 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2017-07-06 - Wooly's - Des Moines, IA *2017-11-08 - Calvin Theatre - Northampton, MA *2019-05-11 - Minglewood Hall - Memphis, TN *2019-09-07 - McDonald Theatre - Eugene, OR Videos of this Song *1999-01-30 - CD Exchange - Bloomington, IN *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2014-04-19 - Laurie's Planet of Sound - Chicago, IL *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC Category:The Coroner's Gambit songs Category:Video